


Chained in Destiny

by melodicchaos



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Siremy, Soulmate AU, basically retelling season 1 and my version onward, has this been done? probably, let my babies be happy, my goal is to revive the rise tag one fanfic at a time, rilette, we always need more rise content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: In a world similar to that of our own, everyone is given a necklace with a pendant on it at birth. The pendant on each necklace will correspond with one's soulmate, and with these pieces of jewelry the two will be drawn together until they are eventually united. Then, the charms were able to be removed and joined by a government official, and the soulmates will be left with the conjoined pendants and will continue to wear the chains as before.When one gets closer to their soulmate, the pendant will become warmer, until it is nearly burning the skin. That is one other way to tell if someone is one's soulmate or not.Simple enough, right? Well, maybe in the real world, but this is high school, and nothing in high school is simple.





	1. 0 - Summary and Pendants

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just wanted to say how amazing and supportive the troupe here on ao3 is! I posted a rilette one shot, and I've gotten nothing but love, so thank you!
> 
> Anyway, if you want updates and/or have ideas for this fic, follow my tumblr! It's @musicalsandnovels and my messages are always open if you want to let me know what you think or if you have any ideas!

In a world similar to that of our own, everyone is given a necklace with a pendant on it at birth. The pendant on each necklace will correspond with one's soulmate, and with these pieces of jewelry the two will be drawn together until they are eventually united. Then, the charms were able to be removed and joined by a government official, and the soulmates will be left with the conjoined pendants and will continue to wear the chains as before. 

When one gets closer to their soulmate, the pendant will become warmer, until it is nearly burning the skin. That is one other way to tell if someone is one's soulmate or not. 

Simple enough, right? Well, maybe in the real world, but this is high school, and nothing in high school is simple. 

\---  
Pendant Key (it will also be discussed a good bit in the fic in case you forget):  
Rilette-  
Robbie: Bass clef  
Lilette: Treble clef 

Siremy-  
Simon: Cloud  
Jeremy: Rainbow (it's not a gay thing)


	2. 1 - Lilette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilette planned to have a normal day at rehearsal, but boy, was she given the opposite.

“Stop doing that, you know if it breaks you break the bond and you don’t get another one.”

Lilette sighed, dropping her hand from the base of her neck. “I know! It’s just a habit,” she mumbled, looking at her best friend Simon. Of course he reminded her not to toy with the necklace. He always had to. It was a nervous habit, really. Lilette never realized she was doing it, until she got the scolding. 

It was a small thing, the piece of jewelry. The necklace pendant, barely the size of her thumbnail, fell right below her collarbones, on a thin chain. Everyone’s was like that, Lilette noted, at least everyone who she knew. According to what she’d been told, the necklaces find your soulmate for you. The pendant matches your soulmate’s, and when you’re close to each other, the necklaces get warm. The closer, the warmer. However, Lilette had yet to feel that; to find her soulmate. 

“You’re coming today, right?” Simon asked, setting down his pencil. His pendant was so simple, so perfect, Lilette noted. Simon, had just gotten a cloud, which could mean anything, but it suited him. Lilette wasn’t sure how someone could get so lucky, however at the same time, she wasn’t sure what the corresponding necklace would be. 

“Do I have a choice?” she groaned. “You’re the one who roped me into this stupid play.”

“It’ll be good for you to do it!” he pointed out. “The entire cast already loves you, anyway. Plus, we’re apparently getting a couple new guys today, maybe you can stop playing with that thing.”

“Doubtful, Simon,” Lilette scoffed, adjusting the straps of her backpack before walking into the school, just in time for the first bell to ring. Somehow she knew it was going to be a long day. 

 

“Hey, Lilette, would you mind helping Robbie with his audition before rehearsal starts today?” Mr. Mazzuchelli asked, pulling Lilette aside as she headed to the green room. No pendant around his neck, just the chain, she observed. She knew he was married, so he had met his soulmate already, and their charms were deemed useless. 

“Yeah, sure, Mr. Mazzu,” she nodded, turning on her heel and walking into the theatre. She set her bag down on one of the seats, pulling out her script. “What scene?”

“Scene 11, Act 1. Starting from your line, uh,” Lou adjusted his glasses, then looked back up. “‘Melchior, I’m sorry about what happened.’” 

“Got it,” Lilette nodded, opening to the page in her script and jogging to the stage. The small treble clef around her neck began to heat up, a low, comforting warmth. She shrugged it off, carrying on with the scene. However, the closer she moved to Robbie, the warmer the pendant became, until they were just a few inches apart and the treble clef felt like it was burning a hole through Lilette’s skin. She pulled back, perhaps a bit too quick, however Robbie pulled back with at the same time and at the same speed she did. 

Lou and Tracey glanced between each other, before Lou spoke up. “Thank you. Lilette, we will see you shortly for rehearsal; Robbie, you’re free to go.” 

Lilette gave a tiny nod, before practically running off the stage and into the green room. “Simon!” she breathed out, her call breathy and frantic. “Has anyone seen Simon?” 

“Lilette, what’s wrong?” Simon questioned, walking over to his anxious best friend. She grabbed his arm, pulling him to the stairwell and sitting down, letting out a long exhale. 

“Pendant...warm...Robbie…” she wheezed out, placing her head between her legs. 

His eyes widened. “Your soulmate is Robbie Thorne? Lil, that’s got to be a joke, right?” he laughed, only to be hit in the stomach. “Ow!” 

“It’s not a joke, Si! It felt like it was burning my skin!” she cried, lifting her head and hugging her knees. “We were doing that scene before ‘I Believe,’ not the scene, but the apology for the hitting…” 

“Maybe you were imagining it,” Simon shrugged. Always a skeptic about this kind of thing. He had always been a skeptic about it, no matter how much proof he saw. “Imagining it because you want to be soulmates with him because of how hot you think he is.” 

“Everyone thinks Robbie Thorne is hot, Simon. Everyone who’s attracted to guys, at least.” 

“Whatever. You’re just imagining things, Lil. Don’t worry about it.”

“What if you found yours?” Lilette asked, rising from her place on the steps and standing on one so she and Simon were the same height. “Would you just scoff it off?”

Simon rolled his eyes, climbing up the steps two at a time. “We’re teenagers, Lilette. We don’t know what love is, much less who our soulmates are.”

“You’re a hypocrite,” Lilette rolled her eyes in response, following Simon back into the green room. There sat two new people, one with light brown hair and bright blue eyes, and the other with caramel colored hair and blue green eyes. She looked over at Simon, whose eyes widened a bit before glancing down. “What’s wrong?” she whispered. 

“Nothing,” Simon murmured as Mr. Mazzu called the cast onto the stage and introduced the new cast members. The boy with bright blue eyes was named Michael, and the boy with blue green eyes that Simon seemed to be so interested in was named Jeremy. The door to the theatre flew open, with Robbie walking in. 

“Uh, Robbie, you don’t need to be here,” Mr. Mazzuchelli said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Robbie smiled the dumbest half smile, toying with his chain. Lilette couldn’t quite make out what his charm was, it was covered by the fidgeting and it was so small it was hard to tell from a distance. “Yeah, I know, Mr. Mazzu, but Coach told me I wasn’t allowed to practice today since I came here so I figured I’ll just sit around. If that’s fine with you?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Why don’t you jump up on that stage and read for Melchior today?” Lou suggested, only to get a sharp hiss of a complaint from Ms. Wolfe. “Don’t worry about the choreography.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Robbie nodded, grabbing a script and climbing onto the stage. There was the warm feeling from Lilette’s necklace again, gentle and lingering. He looked over at her with a smile, before carrying on with the scene. They moved closer together, until they were again only a few inches apart and Lilette could smell the fabric softener used on his clothes and she could see what the charm on the thin chain was. A tiny bass clef, about the size of her treble clef. She stumbled back a few steps, breaking their eye contact as Ms. Wolfe said the scene was all set for the day. Lilette walked off the stage as calm and collected as possible, and into the wings, her hand pressed to her chest. The treble clef pendant felt like it was on fire...and Robbie’s was a bass clef. There was no way Simon could argue this, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, kudos or comments would be great, or you can message me on tumblr ( @unrxlyheartofmine ) with ideas or anything else you'd like to say! The troupe on here is the best, you guys are so supportive! <3


	3. 2 - Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon deals with some new and strange (perhaps unpleasant) feelings around a new cast mate

Call Simon whatever you pleased. A skeptic, a hypocrite, a cynic, pessimist, whatever. He just didn’t believe in this whole “necklace decides your soulmate” thing could be trusted. If ‘soulmates’ were a real thing and they were decided by a piece of jewelry, Simon could rattle off a list of people who contradict that. His parents, for one, who argue over every little thing. Lilette’s mom, who completely breaks every ‘rule’ about this whole system. She didn’t even have a necklace, she never had one, according to what Lilette had told him. 

And of course, himself. His pendant was a cloud. So what? That could just have been something his parents gave him, not something from this stupid system that is just going to fall through in the end, in Simon’s opinion. This whole thing was overrated, a campaign by the government to decrease the number of single people who would need the government’s support, which was completely wrong and rude, in Simon’s opinion. But he still let people like Lilette believe in it, get giddy or nervous whenever she feels the slightest bit of warmth in her tiny treble clef, whatever. He just didn’t believe in it. Not to mention the fact that people had duplicate pendants? Or things that were extremely similar. Which was just deceiving, in Simon’s opinion. 

Even when he made eye contact with the new kid in drama club, the one with blue-green eyes and dirty blond hair that seemed to be flecked with gold...Simon still didn’t feel anything. At least that’s what he kept telling himself. He was not gay. One hundred percent straight, Simon Saunders. Definitely not swayed and wooed by the blue-green eyed stranger staring at him in the theatre. 

Of course not. Because that would be against the Bible. And he definitely could not go against the Bible and ensue the wrath of his parents. Simon couldn’t even begin to imagine what his parents would think if they knew their son was gay. So he just wasn’t going to think about it. 

And why on earth Mr. Mazzuchelli would cast him as Hanschen, a gay character who has to kiss on boy onstage in front of everyone, including Simon’s parents, was beyond the boy. All of Mazzuchelli's “making a difference by doing Spring Awakening” stuff that he kept telling Simon did nothing to help his case, since Simon knew that this show would spark flames in Stanton and cause an uproar. 

Still, there was still a part of him that wanted to see the sleepy, quiet town in a bit of an uproar. It could be interesting to see a new side of the town. However, if that involved controversy amongst Simon’s family and whispers or gossip at church, maybe he’d decide to change his course. But, Spring Awakening was fun so far, and of course, the golden haired boy…

“Simon!” Speaking of, the boy just seemed to always be around when Simon’s thoughts drifted to him. “Hey, I’m Jeremy,” he greeted, with one of the brightest smiles Simon had ever seen. A comforting, soft warmth lingered in Simon’s chest, right around his cross, however he ignored it with a shiver. “I’m going to be playing Ernst.”

Simon nodded, shaken from his thoughts. “Right, uh, yeah. And I’ll be playing Hanschen…” 

“Which makes us love interests…” Jeremy rocked slightly on the balls of his feet, holding his script in one hand. “Uh...anyway, I was just wondering if you’d like to run lines with me sometime.”

A pause filled the air as Simon contemplated what to do. Say yes, and possibly give Jeremy the wrong idea, or say no and miss the opportunity to make things less awkward between himself and his scene partner. “Uh...sure,” he eventually answered, pushing back a stray strand of hair that had fallen in his face. “That sounds...great.” 

“Awesome,” Jeremy’s face lit up, even though Simon doubted his smile could get any bigger. “Where do you want to meet?” 

Anywhere but my house, Simon thought. “What about the green room? Or the library?” he suggested, adjusting the straps of his backpack on his back. 

“The green room works for me,” Jeremy shrugged, moving a bit closer to Simon. “Can I get your number so we can figure out a time and all that?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Simon nodded, taking his phone from his pocket, unlocking it, opening the contact app, and handing it over to Jeremy, but trying to remain as far away from him as possible without seeming odd. A small Star of David hung around Jeremy’s neck, same size as Simon’s cross. “After rehearsal works best for me, and free period works too,” he spoke up, watching Jeremy type in his number. 

“After rehearsal works best for me too,” the other boy nodded, running a hand through his hand after handing back the phone. “So we’ll just figure out what day and stuff,” Jeremy stepped back, grabbing his backpack and shrugging it on. “I better get going, my mom’s waiting. See you tomorrow, Simon.” 

“Yeah, uh, see you tomorrow, Jeremy,” Simon replied, looking at the contact in his phone. Just a simple ‘Jeremy Travers,’ with a photo of Jeremy smiling as the contact photo. His eyes were slightly closed, and the fluorescent lighting reflected off of his hair making it more shiny and gold-like than before. 

What have you gotten yourself into, Saunders? Simon thought as he walked out to his car, mind racing with thoughts. Falling into this trap of the soulmates system, and for a guy no less? How stupid could you be? 

Yet here he was, Jeremy’s phone number in his phone and a world of possibilities that could unfurl from one private line rehearsal session. A world of possibilities Simon couldn’t let himself get into, couldn’t let himself wade into the waters and explore. That would definitely end with his family in ruins, which is the last thing he would ever want to do. 

But he was an actor, which meant it was time to act like everything was fine. Fake it off, at least for a little while. It’ll be worthwhile in the end...hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Again, if you want to send feedback, or just chat with me about the book, my tumblr is @unrxlyheartofmine and my messages are always open, as well as kudos and comments here!


	4. 3 - Robbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie takes some bold steps in the midst of dark times...

Robbie was a bit impartial to how he felt about the soulmate propaganda. Of course, he had lost a bit of hope when he watched his dad leave his mom when she got sick (that wasn’t the cause of their divorce but it did make his dad seem like a bit of a jerk in Robbie’s eyes to still divorce her even though she was sick), but then he saw other people and he gained a bit of faith back. 

And don’t get him started on Lilette. 

She was just so...perfect. The way she became completely focused in on herself and her acting when she was on stage, her eyes as innocent as could be as she portrayed Wendla, all of her everything captured his attention. 

So when the warm, lingering feeling in his chest circled around Robbie as he approached Lilette in rehearsal, he knew there was something. The minuscule bass clef around his neck, which what a bass clef was, Robbie wasn’t quite sure, seemed to pulse as he walked towards her in the scene. 

“Wendla Bergman? Like a...uh...fairy from the...trees…” he spoke, trying to avoid looking at the script in his hand. 

Lilette let out a quiet laugh, which caused a smile to stretch across Robbie’s face, even as he was corrected for the third time on the scene. He moved closer to her, taking Lilette’s hand to help her down from the “tree.” Around her neck, he noticed a looping symbol like an ‘S’ hanging down. Robbie had seen it in music before, it had coordinated with his own. The looping S was for high notes, and his backward C was for low notes. At least, that’s what he thought. He could be completely wrong. 

Things always seemed to get better when Lilette was around. Even when the power in the theatre went out and the entire room was pitch black because Mr. Mazzuchelli wanted to put both spotlights on, it was still tolerable because she was there. 

“Hey, so,” Robbie spoke, his voice hushed as he made his way over to Lilette using his phone’s flashlight as a guide. “I’m having a party this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanna come? You can bring someone if you want, I’m sure it won’t be a big deal.” 

Lilette wrapped a piece of hair around her finger, shifting her weight between each leg. “A football party? No offense, Robbie, but I don’t really fit in with your football crowd.” 

“It’s not a football party, I mean well it is, it’s a victory party if we win, but it’s not a party with strictly football people. I invited you, and you’re bringing someone if you want, right? So it’s not a football party,” he shrugged, flashing a smile at her. 

“Yeah...cool, that sounds fun. I’ll be there,” she nodded, smiling slightly before glancing at her phone. 

“Awesome. I’ll text you my address?” he scrolled through his contacts, only to find Lilette’s number was not in his phone. “Actually-“

“You need my number before you can text me the address,” Lilette finished, handing Robbie her phone. “Here you go.” 

“And here’s mine,” he handed off his own phone before punching in his number and name to create the new contact. After getting his phone back, Robbie put it in his pocket and smiled at Lilette through the dim flashlight light. “So, I’ll text you the address and times. It’ll probably be after the game, though, and if it’s not on Friday, then it’ll be around eight on Saturday or something.” 

“It sounds like fun, I’ll be there. And I’m probably going to ask Simon if he wants to come too, since he has a car, if that’s alright?” Lilette asked, running a hand through her hair. 

“Yeah, no problem,” he nodded, as the lights flickered back on and she turned off her flashlight before slipping her phone into her back pocket. 

“Great. Hopefully it’ll make things a bit easier with the crowds...since I’m pretty sure those football people aren’t a fan of me.” 

“What do you mean?” Robbie frowned. How could anyone not like Lilette? It seemed almost impossible to him, in his eyes she was kind to everyone she met.

She glanced at the floor. “Oh...um...you know, they can’t be happy with any of us for taking you away from what you’re good at, right? Football?”

“Oh, yeah, right,” he nodded, a bit hesitant. Sure, he was good at football, but he liked this acting thing. It was different. It was a different part of him he never got to be in touch with before. And it was fun, most of all. Hard work, of course, but fun nonetheless. “Don’t know how I forgot about that.” 

“I don’t know how you did either, since you’re wearing your jersey right now,” Lilette teased, raking a hand through her hair, which Robbie found fairly adorable that she seemed to mess with her hair as a habit to keep her hands occupied. 

“Yeah, I am,” he laughed before turning his attention to Ms. Wolfe, who was addressing the two of them on the scene. Something about moving closer to each other while also keeping distance, and how he needed to tone down the passion in his voice. None of this made sense to Robbie, but he nodded anyway and listened to the other notes. 

Rehearsal carried out like normal, and although he tried his best to keep his attention on the scenes, Robbie’s mind couldn’t help but drift off to Lilette. Thankfully, most of the scenes that were being blocked for the day involved Melchior and Wendla together, so it was alright, kind of. 

“I...I need to stop, please,” Lilette murmured, stumbling back with her hand on her chest. “Sorry…”

“It’s alright, it’s an intense scene. Why don’t we..uh...take five?” Mr. Mazzuchelli shrugged, as Lilette fled the stage. Robbie hopped down from his place, frowning. What had even happened? What did he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time no update! Sorry about that, I was really really planning on having chapter 3 be from Michael's point of view and focused on him and Sasha, but I couldn't find the inspiration to keep writing, so now there's a Robbie chapter instead, and a Jeremy one next unless I find inspiration for Masha. Love you guys a lot, thanks for all the positive feedback, keep the comments and kudos coming if you want! <3


	5. 4 - Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy tries to make a move and be friendly with Simon

Jeremy loved the idea of soulmates, mostly because it took all the hard work of dating out of the equation. You found your person, and you were with them forever. Easy as that. 

He’d read books about different soulmate traditions based on different cultures, all of it intrigued him. It all depended on how advanced their technologies were, and how many resources they had access to. In China, your soulmate was determined by hair color. In England, eye color. Jeremy wasn’t a fan of either of those, since he particularly liked his hair and eye color, but it was still interesting. 

So when the sign ups for Spring Awakening appeared and the sheet said they needed boys, he couldn’t help but sign up, especially when he saw that Simon Saunders was playing Hanschen. He and Simon had interacted a few times, and every time they had Jeremy felt the warm buzzing feeling he had heard about and read about in his necklace. But...that wouldn’t make any sense for him and Simon to be soulmates. Simon’s pendant was a cloud, while Jeremy’s was a rainbow (not a gay thing, but having it a little bit of pride on all the time was nice for his Bisexual ass). Still, there was a chance, and it was worth a shot. Might as well shoot it, right? 

And just his luck, actually, not sarcastically, he was cast as Ernst...which made him and Simon love interests. The first time they ran through “Word of Your Body,” Jeremy’s mind was racing. He could barely focus on the music in front of him, he could only center his attention on the adorable focused face Simon made while he was singing, and his dark hair that had a few pieces that hung in his eyes, his eyes so brown that they were almost black and were full of an emotion Jeremy couldn’t quite place. 

Simon looked upset, maybe. Nervous, almost? He looked like he was going to implode on himself at any minute, Jeremy noted in his head, which made him laugh quietly. There was something so intriguing about Simon Saunders, but he didn’t know what. In hopes of comforting the other boy, Jeremy flashed Simon a big, dorky smile, his mouth wide and showing all his teeth with a bit of his tongue poking out. A reassuring smile, like, “you got this. You sound great. Keep going.” 

After rehearsal, as Jeremy was putting his script into his bag, Simon made his way over, leaning against the arm of the chair nearby. 

“Hi, Simon, what’s up?” he asked, trying to sound casual. Casual, Jeremy. Not like you’ve had a crush on him for at least a year. 

“You smiled at me today during rehearsal,” Simon pointed out. “It was nice. Reassuring. Thanks. This Hanschen thing is weird for me...it was nice to know I’m not doing horrible.”

You could never do horrible, Jeremy thought. “Yeah, sure, no problem!” he nodded, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “Do you want to hang out in the green room today and run those lines? Or run our song a few times? I’m a bit rough too on my part.”

He watched as Simon glanced at his phone, typed on it for a few minutes, before looking back up. “Y-Yeah. Sure. Just for a half hour or so. Then I have to get home and do my homework,” Simon nodded, speaking a bit quicker than before. 

Jeremy opened his mouth to offer to help with Simon’s homework, but decided against it in order to not overstep his boundaries. “To the green room then?” he suggested, taking his script from his bag and tucking it under his arm before playing with the Star of David charm. 

“Stop playing with that,” Simon spoke on impulse, then turned bright red. “Sorry, it’s a reflex. Lilette does that and I have to scold her. Anyway, yeah. Green room,” he murmured before heading to the green room and taking a seat on the couch. Jeremy sat in the armchair, his script in his lap. 

“Those bells, so peaceful,” Simon murmured, his voice light and soft as he read his lines. A light smile stretched across Jeremy’s lips as he read his own. 

“Sometimes, when it’s quiet, in the evening like this, I imagine myself as a country pastor, with my red-cheeked wife…” Jeremy read in his Ernst voice, before bursting out in laughter. “I’m sorry I can’t finish this. It’s too unrealistic it makes me laugh.” 

Simon grinned with Jeremy, nodding. “Okay. Well, I’ll just go to my line,” he shrugged. “You can’t be serious.”

He paused for a moment before speaking again. “Really, Ernst, you’re such a sentimentalist.” 

The scene carried on, although Jeremy’s mind wandered while he did it. He got to kiss Simon. Onstage. Twice. In one scene. That was like a dream come true. So what if what he had to do to get there was unrealistic? The outcome was worth it. 

Thirty minutes later, on the dot, Simon put his script into his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder. “I need to go,” he said. “This was...fun. Thanks.” 

“Sure thing,” Jeremy nodded, putting his own script away. “I’ll text you and we can do this again another time? I still don’t really know my lines…” he admitted, running a hand through his hair. 

“Oh, uh...maybe. My schedule’s really busy these next few weeks so I’m not sure. We’ll have to see. Uh...see you tomorrow at rehearsal, Jeremy,” the dark haired boy said before turning and leaving the green room. 

“Okay...um...yeah, bye,” Jeremy nodded, standing alone in the room. Upon looking around, he found the green room to be an absolute mess. Papers were thrown everywhere and trash littered the floor, two things he knew Ms. Wolfe would not be happy about if she walked in and saw. As he cleaned up, his mind travelled. Did he do something wrong to upset Simon and make him run out? God, Jeremy hoped not. 

That would suck. 

“Jeremy? What are you still doing here? Everyone else has gone home,” Ms. Wolfe asked, shaking him from his thoughts. “Is something wrong?” 

“I was just cleaning up in here. Nothing's wrong, see you tomorrow, Ms. Wolfe,” he said quickly before running out the door. 

Simon Saunders had definitely messed with his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there’s one more. I know you guys love Siremy, so sorry for that. It’ll get better, I promise. I already have some ideas in the works for them. Any ideas for Masha? As always, you guys are amazing, and comments and kudos are always loved!


	6. 5 - Lilette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilette (and Simon but he’s next chapter) goes to Robbie’s ‘victory party’ and gets more than she bargained for

Lilette couldn’t breathe. She felt like her lungs were closing in on themselves, and her vision was getting fuzzy. Was it from dancing too much and doing too much exercise without properly breathing? Or is this what panicking was like? 

It honestly seemed like every time she got close to Robbie, her heart starting pounding and her chest started to tighten. If this was what having a crush was like, Lilette would gladly pass. 

Even just getting ready for this dumb party she felt her chest get a bit tight, and she fiddled with the treble clef around her neck. Look at you. This is like some dumb schoolgirl crush on the quarterback, nonetheless. How stupid could you be to fall for him? 

Smoothening down her shirt one more time in the mirror, Lilette sighed. She would definitely get comments about her ‘slutty’ outfit, but these were the only clothes clean that were appropriate for the party. With a final dab of lipstick onto her bottom lip, and grabbing her purse on the way out, Lilette made her way out to meet Simon outside, her hands shaking and her palms sweating. 

“Look at you,” Simon whistled as she climbed into the car. “Trying to impress your QB1?”

“No…” Lilette shook her head, her cheeks flushing pink. “This is the only clean stuff I had and you know I don’t do laundry until Mondays.” 

Simon let out a low hum of an “mhm” before turning onto the street and driving to Robbie’s house. The driveway was already packed full of cars, and the two had to park down the street. As they walked up to the house, the shaky hands and sweaty palms started again, which Lilette attempted to wipe on her tights. 

“Hey, glad you could come,” Robbie grinned, as Simon shot Lilette a look before slipping inside. “It’s kind of been a bust.” 

“Glad I could come too,” Lilette smiled before cursing herself mentally. What a stupid response. 

After a pause just long enough to make things awkward, Robbie spoke up again. “So, there's drinks in the kitchen, label your cup with the markers, there’s food in the living room, and the bathrooms down the hall, second door on your left,” he explained, walking into the kitchen, to which she followed behind and got herself a cup and just filled it with soda before scribbling her name onto it. No alcohol tonight, she had declared herself designated driver for anyone who needed a ride home...which looked like it was going to be Simon.

 

The party was a mess. A disaster, actually, if Lilette was being honest. If the talk with Robbie’s dad where he told her she wasn’t good enough for him, friend or otherwise, wasn’t enough, the drama kids and football kids got in a near fight because a couple players were using Michael’s old name and pronouns and being invasive. Michael had a right to stand up for himself, Lilette would give him that, and it was nice of Robbie to stand up for him, even if it just ruined his reputation. 

“I’ll be right back, Si. Stay right there and I’ll drive you home. I just need to run upstairs and talk to Robbie then we can go,” she called to the very tipsy Simon, who was sitting in one of the armchairs. Lilette ran up the stairs to the trophy room Robbie’s dad had showed her earlier, and found Robbie sitting in the chair. “That was really cool...what you did for Michael,” she smiled, tapping her fingers on the door. 

“You have no idea what that just cost me. No idea,” Robbie sighed, placing his head in his hands. 

“Robbie...I…” she started, only to be cut off. 

“Party’s over. Go home.”

With a begrudged sigh, Lilette turned and walked back downstairs to find Simon gone. Upon taking her phone from her purse, she found a message on her device that read ‘I took Simon home since I was taking Anabelle too. His keys are in your jacket pocket. -Jeremy.’ She let out a relieved breath, and grabbed her jacket before sliding it on, to find Simon’s keys inside. Lilette drove herself home and told Simon she’d bring the car back tomorrow, before going upstairs and putting on her pajamas. 

Lilette laid in bed for a while, the phone on the pillow beside her, until it buzzed and lit up. She flipped it over to find a text from Robbie illuminating her screen. 

From Robbie: come outside 

She jumped out of bed and scrambled downstairs, barely having enough time to put on a pair of shoes. “Hey, what are you doing here, Robbie?” she asked, her voice hushed. 

“I shouldn’t have talked to you like that before,” Robbie apologized, his eyes soft and honest. 

“I get it,” Lilette shrugged. “It was a crappy night, to say the least, and it was my fault that all the drama kids came to the party,” she laughed dryly, lifting her head slightly to look at him. 

His head fell for a moment, before lifting again. “We lost that game last night, the party was a disaster,” Robbie chuckled halfheartedly. “But there was only one good thing that happened to me in the last forty eight hours. You,” he smiled. 

“Anyway, I, uh, I just needed to tell you that face to face,” he continued as Lilette smiled, a bit too awkwardly. 

“Thanks,” she replied, unsure of what to say. Thanks? Thanks is your response? her conscious screamed. Good going. 

“So, I’ll see you at rehearsal on Monday?” Robbie asked, to which Lilette nodded. 

“Yeah,” she answered, smiling a bit more. Robbie leaned down, pressing his lips to Lilette’s. Without even really thinking about anything, she kissed back, closing her eyes. The kiss was everything she hoped it would be, soft, sweet, tender, yet full of emotion. Robbie pulled away, and Lilette smiled, though she craved more. 

“‘Night, Lilette,” Robbie grinned softly. 

“‘Night,” she whispered before turning and going inside. Before entering the building, she turned back to see him still smiling at her, his face bright and cheerful. She leaned against the wall, sighing. Robbie Thorne kissed her. The Robbie Thorne. And it was one of the best feelings in the world. 

Take that, Simon Saunders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having so much fun writing this! Leave some requests in my tumblr inbox ( musicalsandnovels ), my discord if you have it, or in the comments below! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! Love you guys, you’re amazing! <3


	7. 6 - Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has his first experience with alcohol, his first experience with feelings, and some first experiences with Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so...long time no update! I kinda lost inspiration for this but I am back and only partially because of someone’s nagging. But really, I’ve missed this au, and I hope you guys enjoy Simon’s pov. Next is Robbie if I remember correctly? And we’ll move on to episode 5

Simon hated the idea of this party the moment Lilette told him about it. It seemed absolutely chaotic, and stupid, actually, to invite Lilette, and by extension Simon, to a party that was all football players. 

Still, he figured he could still try and make it tolerable and invite another drama kid. 

“Hey, Annabelle!” Simon called, jogging to catch up with her. “There’s this party happening this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.”

“Yeah, sure,” Annabelle smiled. “Sounds like fun!” 

 

Fun. Yeah. Fun was a bit of a stretch. It was boring with just the football players and Robbie and Lilette flirting nonstop (which, by the way, gross, in Simon’s opinion,) and then giving alcohol to a bunch of teenagers? That was a mess. 

Simon promised himself he wasn’t going to drink. He had to get himself home, as well as Lilette, he couldn’t be drinking. That was until a cup was handed to him, which smelled fine and tasted fine at first, until the burn of alcohol settled in his stomach. It wasn’t bad, actually. Not like he expected it to be. It was actually kind of good and the tingling, buzzing feeling that filled his body was fun. 

It may have been from the alcohol (Simon could see why they call it ‘liquid courage’,) or the encouragement from all his friends, but joining in the drama troupe’s antics as they sang and played instruments drunkenly was even more entertaining, despite the looks from the football crowd. Simon even caught himself stealing glances over at Jeremy once or twice, even though he knew Annabelle was his date, and Jeremy was looking back at him. Was Jeremy staring at him? No, of course not, that would be stupid. 

Before Simon knew it, the entire world was beginning to spin and he began to sway as he walked. Annabelle had disappeared to who knows where, but Jeremy had suddenly appeared. Under the influence of alcohol, Jeremy looked pretty good, if Simon did say so himself. His eyes were really blue, and his hair seemed really soft. 

“Hey, Simon..are you okay..?” Jeremy frowned, sitting down next to the brunet on the couch. 

Simon laughed, leaning back into the couch. “Yeah, ‘m fine!” he slurred, reaching to touch Jeremy’s hair. 

Jeremy, a bit confused, pulled back, staring at Simon quizzically. “I thought you wouldn’t drink. Good Catholic and all that.” 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Jer,” Simon grinned, moving closer to Jeremy and curling into him. He couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol, or simply just human interaction, but a warm buzzing feeling filled Simon’s chest. Eventually, he pulled away, and Jeremy seemed extremely flustered. 

“I..uh..I’m going to grab some snacks. You want some?” the blond asked, jumping off the couch. The other boy nodded, moving from the couch to the armchair as Lilette went upstairs, followed by some man. Robbie’s dad, maybe? Simon wasn’t too sure. 

 

Eventually, the night began to calm down, and Simon began to sober up, at least slightly. However, he wasn’t sober enough to drive, on any circumstances. Jeremy, was, however, and was more than willing to drive Simon and Annabelle home from the party. 

Annabelle quickly fell asleep in the car as soon as they got in, and as for Simon, he took the passenger seat to temporarily halt the nausea that the alcohol was causing. 

“Thanks for taking me...for taking Annabelle home,” he said to Jeremy as they reached the Saunders residence. 

Even in the darkness, and with his drunken vision, Simon could see Jeremy’s bright smile. “Of course. You didn’t need to call a cab. That would’ve been so awkward to have that conversation. ‘So, why are you two kids like this?’ ‘Well, we went to this party that was originally terrible but then got pretty intense.’ ‘Alright then.’ God, I’m sorry, I’ll just stop talking,” he sighed. Simon turned to get out of the car, only to hear Jeremy call to him. “Hey, Simon?”

“Yeah?” Simon returned to his seat, facing the blond boy. 

“You’re not just a good singer. I mean—you are. Believe me, you are! A really, really good singer. But...you’re also a great actor, you know? I mean, doing those scenes with you..I uh—I sometimes forget that they’re not even real. You know?” Jeremy laughed nervously, only heightened when he noticed Simon’s distressed expression.

Simon sat in pure dumbfounded confusion for a few moments, staring into space. “Thanks, uh, yeah. Me too,” he stuttered out. 

“Well, I’m gonna miss you,” Jeremy sighed. “I mean—not just me! We’re all gonna miss you. But I’ll miss you too.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll miss you too,” Simon nodded vacantly before staring out the window to see the lights on in the house. He climbed out of the car without saying goodbye, the nauseous feeling building up in his stomach. 

“Simon? Honey, is that you?” his mother called as he entered the house and went straight into the bathroom. “Honey, are you alright?” 

“Fine, Mom..” Simon called weakly, which was a lie. He wasn’t fine, in any sort of the word. Deep down, he knew that going to St. Francis was wrong, and he had to stay at Stanton. And even moreso, an even deeper part of him was telling him to keep doing Spring Awakening, and keep building a relationship with Jeremy. But maybe that was the intoxication talking. 

“He’s drunk,” he heard his father mutter. “There won’t be parties like this at St. Francis.”

“Robert, who are you kidding?” his mother answered. “Of course there will be parties like this. We were never perfect Catholics during our time at school! We went to parties, and had our fun. How could you be so naive?” 

“Patricia, I’m not being naive. Things have changed since then. I'm going to bed,” his father sighed. “Goodnight, son.”

“‘Night, Dad,” Simon croaked. 

“Do you need anything, Simon?” his mother asked. 

The answer Simon gave was no. Because physically, he didn’t need anything. He could get himself water and headache medication, and he wasn’t hungry. No, what he needed was a clear mindset and to find out what kind of mind games Jeremy Travers was playing on him to make him think he was gay. 

Because he couldn’t be, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated, my lovely troupe!


	8. 7 - Robbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Lilette have a falling out, and a making up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter but I wanted to get it out so I can get it out so we can get to I want you to be HONEST next chapter. Just warning you, it'll hurt. Jeremy will be upset.

After practice, Robbie was famished. His dad and stepmom didn’t seem to have any plans set in stone for dinner, so he casually proposed the idea to get burgers from Sparky’s. Was that because he was craving a burger? Maybe. Was it because he wanted to see Lilette? Definitely. 

Thankfully, she was working. And, damn, she looked cute. She practically skipped over to Robbie after waiting on her table, a bright smile on her face. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Lilette beamed, crossing over to the counter. 

Robbie flashed her a grin, leaning over the counter. “Picking up some dinner, and, you know, hoping you might be around.” 

“What can I get you? Before I take my break, might as well serve one more customer.”

“Two burgers, some fries, and a veggie burger with a side salad for my stepmom. Some new crazy diet trend thing,” he recalled, noticing Lilette’s confused expression. 

Just as Lilette turned away, another woman emerged from the kitchen, resembling the girl strikingly well. “Is this the future hall of famer?” she questioned, hanging close by Lilette. 

A pale blush flushed across Lilette’s cheeks, as she glanced between the two nearby her. “Mom, this is Robbie. Robbie, this is my mom.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Suarez,” Robbie smiled, extending his hand towards Vanessa, who laughed at his apparently formal introduction. 

“Just Vanessa is fine, no need for formalities,” she replied, as a fairly gruff, grimey man came from the kitchen and placed a hand on the lower half of Vanessa’s back. Robbie glanced away, looking over at Lilette, who was unphased. 

“I’m...gonna take my break!” Lilette piped up, crossing behind Vanessa and signaling to Robbie to follow her out of the diner. “I’m sorry about my mom, she doesn’t really have a filter, but I’m glad you could stop by and we could do this.” 

Robbie took her hand in his, sending an electric current up his spine and a warm, comforting feeling throughout his body. “No, it’s fine. She seems cool. She’s funny.” They walked in silence for a while before he spoke up. “So it’s just the two of you? Do you split time with your dad?” 

“Yeah, it’s just us. And um..I don’t actually know my dad,” she replied, disconnecting their hands and instantly causing the electric feeling to vanish. 

And then the mistake was made of bringing up her age. His mama always taught him not to bring up a woman’s age, and yet here he was. And it made Lilette upset, which was the last thing he wanted to do. He let his mouth act before his brain, and that only made things worse. Robbie did want to get to know Lilette, but the way things came off just seemed wrong. She was right, it did sound like his dad was getting into his head. His dad who, as Lilette said, was in no right to be judging the Suarez’. 

Soon after, she was gone, leaving Robbie alone on the sidewalk. 

\--- 

The next few days at rehearsal were...interesting, to say the least. Robbie’s chemistry with Lilette was gone, at least for the time being, and neither of them could focus on their scenes. However, finally, nearly a week after the incident at the diner, Robbie finally gained the courage to ask Lilette to meet him. He texted her the address, and then told her to meet him on the roof of the building. 

From up on the roof, any given person could see all of Stanton. The shops in the center of town, the steel mill, the water, the church, any part of it could be seen from the roof of this single abandoned building. And, of course, Lilette’s smiling face, greeting Robbie as she walked over to him. 

“You came,” he acknowledged, leaning against the edge. 

“Hi, what’s going on? Why are we up here?” Lilette questioned. “It’s a beautiful view, don’t get me wrong, but, why here?” 

Robbie looked out at their surroundings, before turning back to her. “I’m sorry for judging you, Lilette. And your mom. That wasn’t right of me. You were right about my dad, you know, he gets in my head. He just...drives me crazy sometimes. But, I should have just listened to myself. No one else.” 

“Okay..thank you for the apology. We’re going to be late to first period,” Lilette urged, pulling away slightly. 

“If you want to keep things professional between us, Lilette, that’s cool. But, I’m into you. Like, really into you. I’m into you onstage. I’m into you offstage, and hell, I’m into you right now. But the point is,” he paused as Lilette grinned and blushed. “I’m gonna be into you after this show is over.”

“Robbie, I have a question,” Lilette started, toying with the chain around her neck. 

“And what’s that?” Robbie asked, leaning against the edge again. 

Lilette pulled her pendant from under her shirt. “What’s your charm?” 

“Uh..this thing,” Robbie tugged it out from under his jacket, showing the bass clef. Lilette gasped, before standing up on her toes to kiss him. 

“You’re..we’re..oh my god,” she murmured. 

“Soulmates?” he filled in, taking her hand. “Yeah. We are,” he grinned, leaning down to kiss her again. 

Rehearsals returned to their usual passion and love, which definitely did not go unnoticed by Mr. Mazzu and Ms. Wolfe. Robbie and Lilette, however, had never been happier. Since they had just recently discovered their connection, their pendants had yet to bond, however the connection between the two was there. 

“This is really working, huh?” Mr. Mazzu observed. Sure, their onstage chemistry was working just fine, but their offstage connection was even better. 

Things were working out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos aren't necessary, but are appreciated!


	9. 8 - Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parking lot scene. You guys already know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? Who is this? This isn't Kat
> 
> Anyway, this was whipped out in a couple hours and maybe its because it's the parking lot scene, or because I love Jeremy, but here we are. Enjoy. Next is Lilette and episode 6!

Every single day in rehearsal felt like torture for Jeremy. Simon was giving all kinds of mixed signals—like, one day, he’d be all for running lines and hanging out and they’d do the scene perfectly, and the next it would be terrible and he wouldn’t want to go near Jeremy—and Ernst just wasn’t a good part for his voice. He was a baritone, not a tenor. All of these notes were practically strained, and just didn’t sound good. Honestly, if Jeremy has it his way, he would be playing Hanschen and Simon would be playing Ernst, not the other way around. 

Speaking of Simon, that boy was getting on Jeremy’s last nerve. They had plans to run lines. Like, set in stone plans. And guess what? At the last minute, Jeremy got a text from Simon with some half-assed apology saying that he couldn’t make it because of a family thing and he was really sorry. Right, sorry. Definitely, since that was the third time he had done that in a row. 

Things only got worse during rehearsal. They were running My Junk, which meant Simon got to have a little bit of..alone time. Onstage alone time, and he had probably never done it before, but alone time nonetheless. Jeremy, thankfully, wasn’t needed in that scene, so he watched from the wings, which definitely wasn’t his best plan. Simon wasn’t even halfway through the monologue before he ran towards the green room, settling into the couch with a sigh. Alone at last. 

“Jeremy?” Jolene frowned, coming down from the steps. “What the hell are you doing back here? Ms. Wolfe is looking for you.” 

“She is? Shit..” Jeremy cursed. “Can you tell her I’ll be there in a minute?” 

“Why are you even back here? You know that after My Junk is Touch Me, and that’s one of your only solos,” she reminded, a bit bitter. “Are you avoiding watching Simon jerk off?” 

“What?! No!” he cried, turning bright red. “Maybe?” 

“You have a crush on Simon! And didn’t tell me! Fake,” Jolene smirked, glancing back at the door. “We’ll talk about this later. But right now, go do your scene.” 

Jeremy eventually reached his breaking point with Simon after rehearsal, and followed him out to the parking lot. A bit creepy, maybe, but he had to say his piece. 

“Hey, Simon, wait up,” he called, jogging after the brunet boy. 

“I gotta get home,” Simon replied, before Jeremy could even say anything. 

“Yeah, you have to get home right after rehearsals a lot lately,” the blond muttered. “Am I crazy? I mean, just tell me if I’m crazy, but I thought we had something. Not just friends. We actually had something.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Simon shook his head, unlocking his car. 

“It’s fine if we don’t, but are you sure? We can be just friends—“

“Yeah, Jeremy. We’re just friends. So stop bugging me about it because you’re acting really creepy right now,” Simon pulled away from his stride beside Jeremy, practically sprinting away. 

“Okay..good night, Simon, I guess..” Jeremy frowned. 

“You just...you keep trying to get me to hang out with you, and run lines with you, and talk to you and I can’t...I just can’t. You gotta understand that,” Simon stuttered. 

“This is hard for me too!” Jeremy cried, shoving his hands in his pockets. “It’s not like I do this!”

“I just don’t know what you want from me? Do you want me to act like I’m something I’m not? Do you want me to be your friend? What is it?” Simon replied, stepping away from his car. 

“I want you to be honest,” Jeremy moved closer to the brown haired boy, so they were merely inches apart. “Do you feel something when you’re with me? Do you feel this, right now? Do you feel this connection between us?” 

Jeremy leaned in, kissing Simon in a way he had wanted to for weeks. Gently, tenderly, but with all the passion and love of someone who had craved this kiss for days on end. His skin burned, yet in the best way. Kissing Simon, touching him, every part of this simple interaction felt addictive. He had to do it again. Sure, Jeremy had kissed other guys, mostly at parties or during games of Spin the Bottle or Truth or Dare, and some girls too, but none of them felt the way Simon did. Simon was electric, Simon was sensational, Simon was radiant. There was no was Simon wasn’t his soulmate. Just as he pulled away, Simon was back in for another kiss, only to pull away a few moments later suddenly. 

“I have to go,” he mumbled, stumbling into his car and driving away before Jeremy could even say goodbye. 

Climbing into his own car, Jeremy let out a long, over-dramatic sigh. Any chance with Simon he had were destroyed, crushed, and squeezed to a pulp, much like his heart was. Once again, a tad overdramatic. When he got home, he didn’t greet his mother or his siblings, he just went right up to his room, staring up at the ceiling. Homework was going to get done eventually, but now was the time for wallowing in self pity. 

Halfway through his pity party, Jeremy’s phone vibrated from across the bed. He shot up, hoping for it to be Simon apologizing and telling him all about how he felt the same thing when they kissed and how everything was true and he had to stop lying to himself, but alas. It was just Jolene.

[From Jo: So, tell me about you and Simon before I make you tell me]

[To Jo: I kissed him]

[From Jo: You did what?!]

[To Jo: in the school’s parking lot. andI think he might be my one. I’m pretty sure he is. he has a cloud, and I have a rainbow.]

[From Jo: Sounds like it to me. But what do I know. Did he kiss back?]

[To Jo: yeah. and when I pulled away he went in for another kiss] 

[From Jo: Holy shit. Tell me more about this later, I’ve got chem homework] 

Jeremy, finally at peace, tossed his phone to the side. Sure, Simon might be in denial, but he’s bound to come around eventually...at least that was the hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos aren't necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
